The invention relates to a pair of coagulation forceps with a hollow shaft and with a fixed forceps leg, positioned at an angle in reference to the hollow shaft, provided with a gripping surface, as well as a forceps leg in reference to the fixed forceps leg pivotal at a pivot support by way of a pivoting element.
Such coagulation forceps are known as hollow shaft instruments and have proven successful. Using the forceps legs, the tissue parts grasped by the respective gripping surfaces can be coagulated.
For use in very tight spaces, such as for example in the ear, in the nasal area, or in other tight body cavities, such coagulation forceps must be provided as space-saving a form as possible, which results in the risk of compromising stability.